Nightbane: Come to Me
by timelxrd-victorious
Summary: "A summer night and a long-forgotten dream. She is here in the moonlit stream. She's so lonely, her soul screams to be free. She calls to you, 'Boy, give your heart to me.'" —Inkubus Sukkubus, "Come to Me (Song of the Water Nymph)" [Dark!Ten/OC; smut]


Birthday gift for **nightsangelinthetardis** starring our Tumblr RP characters. Anjelika is a Nightbane OC; Teine is a dark AU Tenth Doctor.

* * *

 _ **The Time Lord Victorious: Nightbane**_

 **Come to Me**

 _Like a siren to the sailor moribund_  
 _Her song of love will drag you ever down._  
 _Her kiss will take you to a fabled sacred land._  
 _Her lips will break you and lead you to the dance._  
~Inkubus Sukkubus, "Come to Me (Song of the Water Nymph)"

A warm breeze rustled through the grass; the full moon shone through the copse of trees. Footsteps tread lightly along a path known only to their owner.

The tall, slim figure stopped and closed brown eyes as he took a few seconds to breathe in the air of the summer night. He wore a blue suit, a long brown coat, and grubby burgundy Converse. His messy brown hair and sideburns looked almost black in the dim light.

Before long, the gurgle of a stream reached his ears. The Doctor opened his eyes, felt a flash of déjà vu. He'd been here before but couldn't quite recall when or why—in a dream, perhaps? Shrugging it off, he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk toward the stream.

As he grew closer, he heard a voice—young, female—singing a soft, haunting melody. His hearts quickened; his blood stirred as the music wormed its way beneath his skin. Higher-dimensional limbs twitched, started to poke at and weave the timelines before he pulled them back.

Then he saw her standing in the shallows of the moonlit stream and his breath caught in his throat.

 _Anjelika…_

She looked beautiful in the pale moonlight: her shoulder-length brown hair hung loose and wild; her body was clothed in a white-and-gold Ancient Greek-style dress. He knew he should be questioning why she was here, but at the moment he didn't care.

Anjelika flashed him a sultry smile, hooked her right index finger at him. "Come and give your hearts to me, lover," she purred.

Entranced, he stepped forward. Even in her human form she was a goddess, a siren, and he could feel himself slowly falling further under her spell, wanted— _needed_ —her kiss, her touch.

She stepped out of the water to meet him; he stopped inches from her, brown eyes staring into hazel as he waited to see what she would do next. In response, she stood up on her toes, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her body against his. (The Doctor's hearts tried to leap from his chest up into his throat.)

Without thinking, he brought his hands to rest on her lower back, shivered as she placed a kiss against his neck. He bent his head down to hers, sighed when her mouth found his. Already he knew he was completely gone.

(He thought he heard her murmur something when she broke the kiss, something along the lines of _I'll break your hearts_ but it was soon long lost in the depths of his mind.)

Anjelika lifted her left leg, brushed it against his (beneath his long coat) before hooking it around his hip. He dropped his right hand from her back to the underside of her thigh, groaned softly as his fingers felt the warmth of her skin through the fabric of her dress. Then she pulled away from him, and he very nearly snarled in protest.

As if sensing his disapproval, she sent him another flirtatious smile and began to shed her dress. When it was in a pool of fabric at her feet, she again moved toward him—only this time it was to strip his coat from his shoulders and set it out on the grass before returning to him and pulling him in for another kiss. Her mouth left his, trailed across his jaw to his ear.

"I'll have you right here, right now." The husky tone in her voice had arousal flaring to a sharp ache within him. Already her hands were working at his suit, his shirt; he toed off his shoes, helped her with his trousers and pants. She lay back on his coat, pulled him down with her.

The Doctor felt himself harden as he took in the sight of her laid out beneath him; then the next thing he knew, he was on his back looking up at her as she hovered over him on all fours. She hummed in the back of her throat, straddling him as she slowly raked her fingers through the faint smattering of hair on his chest and then down his torso before stopping in the middle of his abdomen. He gasped, reached out to touch her. Cool, slender fingers found warm skin; grazed her thighs, buttocks, hips, lower back.

She closed her eyes against the feel of his cool touch against her overheated skin. She felt like she was on fire, if she were honest. But she needed him to beg for her.

Her fingers ran back up his chest as she readjusted her position. She slid her slick heat over the underside of his aching erection, sighing at the cooler temperature.

He groaned, hips bucking up before he could regain control. "Bloody tease." And he wanted more, wanted in.

Anjelika smiled despite herself but still didn't give him what he wanted. Frustrated now, he dug his nails into her heated skin. "Anjel, please." (He wouldn't say he was begging, but there was desperation—need—in his tone.) His back arched, head and heels digging into the fabric of his coat. Half-closed, nearly-black eyes watched her intently. "Have me," he whispered. "Take me. Now." Louder now, a pleading note in his voice. Hands slid over her skin from her lower back to the inside of her thighs.

"I'm so hard and aching for you. You do that to me. Just you. No one else," he confessed, and gasped sharply at another wave of arousal. "I want to be so deep inside you I can't tell where one of us ends and the other begins. Please, pleaseplease please… I-I _need_ you, Anjelika…"

Her smile widened, reminding him of a wolf. Again, she slid her slick heat against the underside of his erection. One of her hands slid down his chest, gripped him at the base. She stroked him twice as she lifted her hips, licked her lips in anticipation.

Her eyes locked on his face, watching him as she guided him to her center and impaled herself on his cock. A faint moan left her as she felt him stretching and filling her, but that was nothing compared to the Doctor's reaction.

His body had gone tense, eyes closed and head thrown back, mouth gaping open as he drew in shuddering breaths. Once he was completely sheathed in her, an obscene moan fell from his lips.

Anjelika's smile morphed into a wicked grin. She nearly lifted herself free and slowly sank down on him, silently reveling at the friction and the knowledge that tonight _she_ was the one who held all the power over her Lord of Time. "You like that, do you, Time Lord?" Her inner muscles fluttered slightly around him.

The Doctor's eyes flew open; he nodded and gasped out, "Yes."

"Good." Her voice was a purr. She lifted a hand, ran one finger from the hollow of her throat down between her breasts—testing to see just how much power she had over him. Judging from the way he was quivering and panting beneath her…

Anj set a slow rhythm, tilted her head back for a moment as she rode him and ignored Teine's pleas to go faster, harder, to fuck him. She felt as if she were on fire, burning up, and having his cool length inside her, his cool body beneath her, did nothing to quench it.

His pleas drifted off into heavy pants, grunts, low groans of pleasure. He moaned her name obscenely, arched into her.

"I'm close, so close… _Please_ let me cum…"

Anjelika shook her head, moved her hips in a figure-eight and smiled as he cried out wordlessly. Sweat glistened on both their bodies; she could still hear the gurgling of the nearby stream beneath the sounds of their lovemaking. "Not until I say, Doctor."

The Doctor shuddered at her dark, commanding tone and closed his eyes, lips parted around a silent groan. Goddess, he was beautiful like this—laid out beneath her, so open and _needy_ … She loved that only she held this sort of power over him, could reduce this powerful god-like being to nothing more than pleas and moans and shivers at her touch.

(And he could do the same to her.)

Still, if he was close… it wouldn't be long for her either. Already Anjelika could feel the coil tightening, threatening to snap.

She slid her hands up his abdomen to his chest, lowered her lips to his neck, and suppressed a gasp as the angle took him in even deeper. "You're _mine_ , Time Lord," she growled, nipping lightly at the join where his neck met his shoulder.

His hips bucked up instantly, a loud moan in his throat, and his cock twitched. Cool fingers dug reflexively into her skin. "Yours," he breathed, and she felt the tremor run through him. "All yours."

Anjelika's smile was more a triumphant flash of teeth than anything else as she straightened, ran her nails down his chest hard enough to leave marks. At the noise he made, her core throbbed in arousal; her inner muscles fluttered around him.

She let her orgasm build as she rode him harder than before until…

"Cum for me, Teine."

Her own release tore through her, her body gripping him tight even as he pulsed and spilled inside her.

After, they lay tangled together on his coat, her head resting on his chest and one of his arms around her. One of his hands combed through her hair as she nuzzled into him, breathing in the honey scent of his skin.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Anj hummed in approval, looked up at him through half-closed eyes and saw her own emotions reflected in dark brown.

"I love you."


End file.
